Traditional methods of optically designating targets on a battlefield are based on projecting one light beam through a gimbaled, or otherwise directed, optical system. The targeting beam points at individual targets, one at a time. On modern battlefields, such a system can be large, heavy, power hungry, prone to mechanical breakdown and inefficient in that only a single target can be illuminated and designated at a time.